


Valerie

by leonard



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Writing, F/M, Immortality, Kidnapping, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 19:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17627885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonard/pseuds/leonard
Summary: Imagines I thought up and haven't found someone to fulfill. Supernatural timeline doesn't apply here. Technically using Sam and Dean like face/name claims. Come on, they're hot guys...Valerie is an OC but can be replaced as a Y/N if you wish.





	Valerie

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this, I'm sorry for your eyes.

“You know what, Dean? Fuck you.” I snapped, climbing out of the impala.  
Dean’s protests fell on deaf ears as I began speed walking down the sidewalk in the direction of the motel. The streetlamps provided barely enough light for me to be comfortable alone at this time of night. With a nest of messy vampires on the loose, this was not the smartest idea no matter what. That cemented how furious Dean had made me in the past 24 hours. If I get attacked, oh fucking well.  
“Hey!” Dean shouted, grabbing my arm to stop me from walking. I swung at his face, forcing his head to the side as I landed a satisfying punch. His pained look lasted a second before he looked down at me in annoyance. “Fuck, fine, you wanna be the next victim? Go ahead, see if I give a shit!”  
The both of us turned away from each other, him headed back for his car to continue the hunt, and I to the motel to get my car. Five minutes into my walk, I realized finding my way back was harder than I expected. I used an app to plug in directions and started the 15 minute journey. I spent the entire time regretting ever agreeing to come help Dean. I should have drove straight back to the bunker and told him to find someone else. Things always went wrong when Sam was not there to keep his brother under control.  
As I came up on the motel, my phone began vibrating in my pocket. Sam's name and face took up the screen.  
“Valerie, where are you? Are you alright? Dean told me-” Sam started speaking a mile a minute, not able to contain his worry.  
“I’m fine. Heading back to the bunker.” I told him. "Dean can finish the hunt on his own."  
I mentally cursed myself when I got to the door for not getting a key to the room. I'd have to leave my duffel behind. Thankfully, my purse had the things that really mattered like money and I.D.  
Over the line I could hear shuffling of paper. “You know he can’t do this alone, it’s too dangerous.” I made a show of slamming my car door so he’d know I was leaving. “Okay, okay. I’ll head over there. See you when we get back.”  
“Sam,” I sighed tiredly, rubbing my face. “I’ll be gone by then. I’ll call you tomorrow.”  
“Wait-”  
Whatever he wanted to say got cut short as I ended the call. The anger I felt earlier slowly melted away the further I drove and my heavy foot on the gas pedal eased up until I drove at a speed that wouldn’t get me pulled over or killed. My thoughts wandered in the silence, back to a nicer time. Like three years ago when Dean and I considered each other the best of friends. When we hung out, laughed, could count on each other to get hunts done. One day that all changed and the every exchange we shared contained hostility. The only reason I didn't move from the bunker earlier is I hoped whatever Dean was going through he'd get over it and everything would be good again. I was ready to forget all the fights but this was no phase.

\---------------

Eleven hours and a rest stop later I pulled into the bunker's garage. Parked in her usual spot was Baby. I cursed under my breath, knowing I shouldn’t have taken such a long nap. Why Dean would give up a hunt when Sam agreed to come help, beats me. How he made it back here first also beats me. The anger I felt for him earlier slowly bubbled back up knowing I’d have to see him again. My plan to come, pack, and leave in peace had been foiled.  
The sun was still coming up, maybe I'd get lucky and they would be sleeping. That hope left when I noticed lights still on in the war room and library. There were no warning signs to prepare me for the greeting I received as I entered the library. Sam and Dean stood with their guns pointed, ready to shoot and ask questions later.  
"What the- what's going on?" I asked, reaching for my own weapon in my jacket. I stopped when they visibly tensed, holding my hands up in surrender. Dean ordered Sam to run the tests. I held my bleeding hand when it was all done, angry and confused. "What the hell is wrong with you two?" I asked again.  
"Where the hell have you been?" Dean shouted at me, tucking his gun away. The rage hit me like a ton of bricks. "You couldn't have given someone a heads up? You can't just go AWOL and decide to suddenly pop up! That's not how this shit works."  
I rolled my eyes at the drama queen. I knew damn well Sam called him back after I hung up.  
"Sam knew I was leaving. Why does it matter that I left, you told me you didn't want me on the hunt anyway." I tried walking around the table, going towards Sam to avoid Dean. He stopped me, staring down at me with hurt. The kicked puppy look got to me even if I didn't know why.  
"You promised you'd call. Three months and you couldn't find the time? What happened to you?" Sam asked, much gentler than his brother.  
Except he confused me even further.  
"What the hell are you talking about, three months? Did you two bump your damn heads? I don't care, I came for my things so I can move on with my life! I knew Dean was crazy but not you too Sam." I side stepped him to head towards the hall once again.  
“Wait,” Dean snapped, making me stop once again. “Look at me, Valerie.”  
I breathed out a deep sigh but complied. Dean came to stand in front of me, eyes running up and down my body. Not like he was checking me out, more like a relative who hasn’t seen a child in some years and wanted to get a good look at them. It became uncomfortable to be under such scrutiny and I began shifting from foot to foot.  
“What’s today?” He asked me, shushing Sam when he went to answer. His eyes were locked on my face.  
“Uh, June 4th or something? You know I’m bad at dates.  
“I was afraid you’d say that.” Dean sighed. “It’s September, Valerie.”


End file.
